


The Fun Departmet

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Capus dates, Characters to be added though out the updates, College AU, Dean Yuuri, Dinner dates, Fluff, I still do now but only minor subjects, M/M, Music, Mutual Pining, No Spoilers, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Omegaverse, Professor Victor, Secretary Phichit, Social Media, Such angel, Well - Freeform, crossover guess which characters are from which anime, makkachin is precious pupper, not for too long, some of the events actually happened when I used to teach, thank you for the idea!, this fic is inspired by the fic that I love and binged read yesterday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: Former Russian Omega five times Figure Skating gold medalist Victor Nikiforov have other dreams rather just being a champion and a living legend, his dream is also to teach what he loves to others, and what better way is to be a professor in the Department of Arts and Sciences as a Dance major professor, and the institution was more than happy to accept the legend despite being an Omega





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is inspired by justrae2010 with her fic: The Only Number I Care About is Yours. I kind of want to write a fic of what happens to my faculty at times, I mean the side of being a teacher and the same time as a friend. I also see our department secretary the same as Phichit like seriously they had big similarities which shall be told in the stor sooner!
> 
> This things practically happens to me all the time since I'm the youngest of the teaching staff and being called the meme Prof.

Title: The Fun Department

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice!

Status: On Going

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Chapter 1

The Faculty

 

 

 

 

 

Former Russian Omega five times Figure Skating gold medalist Victor Nikiforov have other dreams rather just being a champion and a living legend, his dream is also to teach what he loves to others, and what better way is to be a professor in the Department of Arts and Sciences as a Dance major professor, and the institution was more than happy to accept the legend despite being an Omega.

 

The department welcomed him greatly and so did the students it was his first day and he has been recording it through his social media with photo updates for his fans to see that he loved his new life outside skating already.

 

With his poodle brought alone, walking around without a leash as the fluffy creature is trained, it followed his heel heading in the auditorium for the General Assembly of the whole department he is assigned with.

 

Upon entering strings of greetings from the students in the major he is teaching greeted him, squeals however was added when a certain raven haired plain looking guy in a fancy nice fit three piece suit in an ugly baby blue tie went in with two professors following his tail.

 

“Good Morning.” Greeted by Victor’s boss; the raven haired Alpha with the ugly tie – despite his tie, the Alpha was pleasant and polite.

 

“Good morning, Dean.” Victor replied.

 

“Please just Yuuri.” He smiled, “Welcome to out Department, I know many already greeted you but I would love to personally welcome you.” He smiled.

 

Victor flushed a bit seeing how cute the guy smiled at him, “Glad to finally meet the former Alpha champion as well.” With that said.

 

“Ah… you knew…” the table has turned after Yuuri blushed, “I only won once and then retired after an injury.” He admitted.

 

“Still, I love your step sequence and how you convey your dance in to language… no! the interpretation of the song!” replied Victor.

 

“This is a bit surreal knowing that the Living Legend is paying attention to a novice fluke champion like me.” Yuuri said, “Please, let’s head in to start the program.” With that said Yuuri went on to the stage following the two professors who already went on.

 

Waiting for the students to settle down the secretary of the department started the address, he is a bubbly tanned Thai greeting the students like he is one of them, with a bright smile and jokes he started to explain the rules, grading, ranking and more importantly the scholarship system of their school and department and how to stay afloat in their scholarship system, until the rules were explained by the Departmental Student Council President – working student and Senior, he looked like a Latin American but he was a respected student addressing the rules of the Department and so as the events, the students cheered hearing some strange yet fun events like a prank week where freshman gets to have a go with the seniors and the seniors doesn’t have any say about it except they can have paybacks.

 

But last but not the least the introduction of professors which certainly made the population of the auditorium lively, “First up, our beloved Photography professor, Mr. Eiji Okumura!” with that said a raven haired yet cute Japanese guy in such stylish clothes came to center and greeted the students with his short welcoming words, again the Thai continued, “He has been with us for the longest time and everyone’s senior professor in the modeling department – Mrs. Erza Fernandez!” a lady in a red hot hair cat walked the stage showing her talents as a model and actress professor.

 

“Next up, she is young, blonde and cute, but not available since her hubby is laterally a general, from the Acting Major Department! Mrs. Siluca Meletes-Cornaro!” with the blonde mentioned she stood, gave a curtsey wave and sat back down.

 

“She is a wonderful writer and a bestselling pop fantasy author let us call on Mrs. Chise Ainsworth!” another reshair lady in a ponytail stood and gave a shy wave to the students with little words of welcome. The three women despite being missus they are all young.

 

From the Music department who loves to serenade us with his songs let us call on Professor Eugeo Orik!” a good looking blonde guy in a normal build went up with his ukulele and started playing a little and some students who recognized the song started join in.

 

_My heart is sinking as I’m lifting_

_Up above the clouds away from you_

_And I can’t believe I’m leaving_

_Oh I don’t kno-kno-know what I’m gonna do_

“Fine Arts adviser and head artist, let us welcome, Professor Wolfram Von Befield-Shibuya!” a curly blonde with emerald green eyes who reeks as Omega stepped in, he was beautiful as the three ladies and Victor, he gave a flying kiss tot the students as his welcome.

 

“The newest addition to our faculty family let us welcome and give round of applause, Professor Victor Nikiforov!” whistles and cheers filled the room, Victor stood and gave a little dance spin and curtseyed.

 

“Those are our dear Department Heads, more of your department professors are going to be introduced soon! However let us give all cheers for our beloved Arts and Science Dean, our fun and mischief loving Katsuki Yuuri!” with that said the room got louder with all the hoots, cheers and squeals, Yuuri took the microphone.

 

“I would like to address the professors in the Law department who are doing a camouflage in the student’s seat right now, let ups welcome, Judge Hernandez and Seasoned Attorney Kurtis Hondrado who is also the department head for the undergraduate College of Liberal Arts!” the two professors who as clamed blended with the students at the audience area sat comfortably, the male professor in his Millennial get up consisting; a pair of cargo fitting pants, matching his timberland boots and plain Law school hoodie hiding his head and ball cap, and the female one who’s in a short skirt and looking like a freshman in her sundress and hat hiding their presence.

 

“Judge Henandez who looked all pretty in her dress, and Atty. Kurt who looked like he never became a lawyer still looked the same, everyone let’s welcome the two resident Law professors!” with that said the two was forced to stand and show their welcome to the students and went back to their seat, Kurt put back his legs resting over the backrest of the chair in front of him.

 

“Can you hurry it up? I’ll miss my Adobo lunch!” shouted by Kurt and Hernandez didn’t help when she added, “I made Mac n’ cheese.”

 

“I’ll help for some of that~” hummed by Kurt.

 

“I thought you like adobo and menudo?”

 

“I like both, it’s in my top menu, but I also like your pasta and mac, so don’t deny you’re cool with that.” Said by Kurt.

 

“I swear, those two are meme.”

 

“We’re both Filipino what can we say, we stick together, now hurry it up!” demanded by the judge.

 

And Yuuri did hurry the general assembly – after the assembly, the other professors decided to invite Victor to join them on crashing Kurtis’ heavy lunch at his place which is near the campus, however Victor turned to find his missing poodle only to find the dean sprawled over the floor being smotheres with love by the Omega’s poodle.

 

“You lucky girl.” Victor thought and went to interrupt them.

 

~END~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Work Environment

 

 

 

 

Having to work for a week and teach what he loved, instantly Victor loved his students who openly interacted with him throughout their lessons and see that they have great talents in dancing – however one thing that he loved also is his work place, having fun colleagues and the best boss in their department.

 

But one thing that Victor loved as well is his office, he gets to hang out with cool professionals with jokes and teasing.

 

But more importantly the holy coffee maker which pulled him to worship it as well, at first he did not mind it and wondered why everyone seemed to love the small machine in their Faculty pantry only to know that the tiny machine is their life and blood when it comes to making reports and tending their student’s grades and worse, their problem students.

 

And presently Victor is in the middle of making his planner for his students’ exam routine, it seemed easy buy having twenty plus students is not that easy to handle despite loving them.

 

“Ah the ‘I can't get in to work mode without my blood and fuel’ kicked in after a week?” Yuuri chuckled to greet him.

 

“How long did it kicked in for you?” Victor asked.

 

“About a day later, teaching Obligations and Contracts isn’t easy especially when you have to discuss every provision for your topic in three hours.”

 

“Seriously?!” Victor looked at the former skater in shock.

 

“Oh trust me, discussing the Negotiable Instruments is not even unspeakable when your students look at you with black stares.”

 

“What is it like to teach that kind of course?” Victor inquired.

 

“Explaining to you will not cute just a coffee break, probably a whole dinner would take it complete.”

 

“That’s smooth Dean Katsuki, asking out the new teacher already?” teased by the office secretary.

 

“Pipe it Phichit, and type that pleadings I asked you to print!” Yuuri shouted embarrassed and Victor chuckled.

 

“Dinner sounds good~” with that Victor said Yuuri smiled.

 

“Want me to help you with a routine?” Yuuri offered.

 

“Most certainly!” Victor replied in glee.

 

Both ended up in Victor’s studio and Yuuri is down to his dress shirt and waistcoat dancing a paired routine with the Omega, a sweet sound of Spanish guitars and beat echoes the studio and Yuuri ended up giving victor a good gipping resulted to a heart shaped smile by the other, poor Alpha had to spot himself in kissing the Champion skater on the spot for it.

 

Sensual touches from their tango themed dance, hands around Victor’s lower back and hips, occasionally cupping his bottoms as they turn and spin, Victor’s palms would wrap itself to the Alpha’s neck to holding his other hand tightly as they have brisk and swift steps of their impromptu routine.

 

After they were done, both were panting and touching foreheads, little did they know students of Victor walked in only to fine the living legend and former alpha skating champion in such intimate routine, round of applause then surrounded the room looking amazed at the potential mates.

 

Both the dance professor and College Dean cleared their throats and straightened, Yuuri politely bid and dismissed himself leaving Victor with grinning students.

 

At the end of the day Victor in his cubicle in his office started to finish his planner after a mind  blowing inspiration brought to him by the special Alpha, looking at his side he actually forgot his coffee which he claims to be his life and blood from then on.

 

“ _Truly this work is heaven and hell_.” He thought, “ _The work is hell, but the environment is heaven_.” Thinking of the Alpha and their next dance again, he never felt the same as when he was skating except winning is first Grand Prix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to make a little fluff, but the office coffee maker is a real blessing to be honest especially when I need to make my student's quiz questions and the same time checking their white notes since I need to decipher what the heck they wrote since their hand writing is unreadable.

**Author's Note:**

> Beep me @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/Yaj_Leo08) and talk to me.
> 
> I have tumblr but I'm not good at using it, my main communication is my twitter what so ever lol.
> 
> This is written as a whim, I'm sorry. by the way should I update once or twice a week? I'm used to do it everyday buy now since I'm busy with my studies and the same time my part time teaching I think I should do it every other day to give me some time so that I can still update regularly, beep me over twitter on what you think.


End file.
